Gremmie
Gremmie 'is a male character who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Freezeria. Appearance Gremmie has a green tank with a yellow face in the middle of it. He also has long blonde hair and leans forward. He is also one of the few customers with hard to see eyes. Flipdeck Info Gremmie is a brash surfer from Calypso Island. He spends most of the days drifting off the coast, waiting for the perfect wave. Gremmie is an a excellent freediver, and routinely scours the ocean floor for delicious lobsters and conches. During tourist season, Gremmie makes some extra cash by taking visitors out in snorkeling excursions to the Great Saltine Reef. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Pancakes * Powdered Sugar * 6 Butters * Chocolate Chips * Drink: ** Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Onion * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * BBQ Sauce * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria and HD * 6 Medium Boneless Wings * 3 Calypso Strips * 3 Parmesan Wings Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Hot Sauce * Pineapple Relish * Relish * 2 Tomatoes * Sport Pepper * Drink: ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Zebra Stripe Cake * Chocolate Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Cannonball Gum (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Anchor Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Shaved Coconut ** Marshmallow ** Anchor Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwis *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *StrawberryTopping *Coconut Shavings *Pomegranates *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Pineapple Pancetta (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Lemon Herb (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *7 Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Kiwis *Huckleberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Gummy Worm, Cherry, Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Pon de Ring Donut (Ring Donut on other holidays) with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Matcha Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Nuts *Pumpkin French Cruller Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Tomatoes *8 Banana Peppers *6 Pineapple on the left *4 Hams on the right *Medium baked *4 slices Ranks required to unlock him *Freezeria: He is a closer who comes on Day 4 *Pancakeria: Rank 34 (Hotcake Hero) *Wingeria: Rank 32 (Chicken Champ) *Hot Doggeria: Rank 52 (Grill Expert) *Burgeria HD: Rank 39 (Grill Expert) *Cupcakeria: Rank 44 (Kraken Champ) *Pastaria: Random day *Donuteria: Time Papa's Next Chefs 'Papa's Next Chefs 2011: He lost to James along with Kayla Papa's Next Chefs 2012: ' He lost to Taylor along with Wendy 'Papa's Next Chefs 2013: ' He lost to Franco along with Kayla. However, he did good enough to make 3rd place in the Purple Burple division. 'Papa's Next Chefs 2014: He lost to Timm along with Skyler. However, he did good enough to make 3rd place in the Mango division. Trivia *In Freezeria, his shirt had an angry face and Gremmie was frowning. In Pancakeria and afterwards, his shirt was replaced by a neutral face and Gremmie smiles. His angry eyes are also bigger. *In Wingeria, he is the only customer to order only some kinds of meat with no sides or dips. Other customers order either sides and dip, no dip and some sides, or no sides and dips. * His wing combination in Wingeria is similar to that of Sarge Fan's. *He is one of the characters that has eyes hard to see. *In Hot Doggeria, which has more actions of customers moving, if Gremmie likes or doesn't like what is given to him, his eyes won't expand, they'll stay angry, unlike the other customers. *In Freezeria, he has got the same mixable combination like Tony and Hugo. Ingredients Unlocked With him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Zebra Stripe Cake. Gallery File:Gremmieperfectscorefreezeria.jpg|A perfect order for Gremmie. File:Gremmie_(freezeria).jpg|Thumbs up. File:Gremmie 2.png Perfect Gremmie.jpg|Gremmie's Perfect Order in Papa's Pancakeria! gremmie hot doggeria.png|Gremmie in Hot Doggeria. He has a slight tan in this game. unhappy gremmie.png|Gremmie in Customer Cravings, unhappy. Gremmie as a closer.jpg|Gremmie's appearance in Freezeria. Gremmie ordering sundae.png|Penny taking Gremmie's Order. angry gremmie.png GremmiePortriat.png|Gremmie's customer picture when he's not a star customer. Mad gremmie.png|This is Gremmie when he is angry. Trollface gremmie.png|Trollface Gremmie gremmiepasta.png|Perfect order in Pastaria Hallway Hunt - Gremmie (Pastaria).png Perfect Pasta for Gremmie.png A 1.PNG|Thumbs Up! 1403654988783.jpg|Gremmie's perfect sundae! perfect donuts gremmie.png gremmie perfect.png|Perfect donuts with Sienna in the dining room! Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.37.32.png Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.19.14.png G + S.jpg Gremmieperfect.png|Gremmie and Boomer rejoice over their perfect donuts! Iggy perfect 2.png|Gremmie estatic with Iggy's perfect doughnuts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:G Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks